1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hook for clothes which attached on an overlapping portion of waist in trousers, skirt and the like, that is, a waist belt sewed in the form of a bag such that it can be engaged or disengaged freely.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3-57125, as shown in FIG. 25, a conventional hook for clothes made of synthetic resin is comprised of a female member 1xe2x80x2 and a male member 2xe2x80x2. In the female member 1xe2x80x2, an attaching hole 7xe2x80x2 with a step portion is provided in the center of a rectangular base plate 5xe2x80x2 and fitting grooves 31xe2x80x2 having protruded walls 30xe2x80x2, opposing each other, are formed on both sides of the attaching hole 7xe2x80x2. In the male member 2xe2x80x2, a protruded plate 33xe2x80x2 having an edge portion capable of engaging with the fitting grooves when inserted is provided, an attaching hole 14xe2x80x2 with a step portion is provided in the center of the protruded plate 33xe2x80x2 and a contact portion 32xe2x80x2 having the same width as the said base plate 5xe2x80x2 is provided at an end of the protruded plate 33xe2x80x2 so as to restrict an insertion of the male member 2xe2x80x2. And an attaching leg portion is provided in the center of each seat plate, so that the female and male members can be fixed to cloth by crimping.
Further, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-41710, as shown in FIG. 26, another conventional hook for clothes is disclosed, wherein a hook-like engaging piece 8xe2x80x3 having a predetermined width is provided on each of both ends of a flat base plate 5xe2x80x3 of a female member 1xe2x80x3 such that they oppose each other. A concave portion 12xe2x80x3 is formed on each side face of a male member 2xe2x80x3 so that this concave portion 12xe2x80x3 can be fitted in the engaging piece 8xe2x80x3 with play. Then, the male member is inserted into the female member in parallel.
In case of the hook for clothes shown in FIG. 25, when the female member 1xe2x80x2 and the male member 2xe2x80x2 engage with each other, a contact point, that is, a matching face between the protruded walls 30xe2x80x2 of the female member 1xe2x80x2 and the contact portion 32xe2x80x2 of the male member 2xe2x80x2 exists at an interval toward a rear end with respect to an attaching leg for attaching the female member 1xe2x80x2 to cloth, namely, attaching center. Therefore, if the cloth on which the male member 2xe2x80x2 is attached is pulled in an engagement state of the female member 1xe2x80x2 and male member 2xe2x80x2, consequently the female and male members 1xe2x80x2, 2xe2x80x2 in the engagement state may be rotated easily. As a result, the female and male members 1xe2x80x2, 2xe2x80x2 swell the cloth at the attaching position and wrinkles occur on the cloth, thereby providing the clothes with a bad appearance.
Further, when inserting the protruded plate 33xe2x80x2 of the male member 2xe2x80x2 into the protruded walls 30xe2x80x2 of the female member 1xe2x80x2, the protruded plate 33xe2x80x2 has to be kept in parallel and firmly contact with the protruded walls 30xe2x80x2. Thus, there is no room for play in the inserting operation and that operation is troublesome. Further, because there is no mechanism for preventing the protruded plate 33xe2x80x2 of the male member 2xe2x80x2 from escaping from the protruded walls 30xe2x80x2 of the female member 1xe2x80x2 easily when the female and male members 1xe2x80x2, 2xe2x80x2 engage with each other, the engagement state is unstable.
In case of the hook for cloth shown in FIG. 26, the concave portion 12xe2x80x3 provided in the male member 2xe2x80x3 is inserted into the hook-shaped engaging pieces 8xe2x80x3 provided on the base plate 5xe2x80x3 of the female member in parallel and firmly contact with the base plate 5xe2x80x3. Thus, the inserting operation is troublesome. Additionally, because the base plate 5xe2x80x3 has no mechanism for preventing the male member 2xe2x80x3 from escaping from the female member 1xe2x80x3 after insertion and the base plate 5xe2x80x3 is flat, the male member 2xe2x80x3 is likely to escape easily. Further, because the female member 1xe2x80x3 has the attaching post 19xe2x80x3 on its back face, when attaching the female member 1xe2x80x3 on the bag-like waist belt provided with a slight inner space because surrounded by cloth, first, the seat plate 18xe2x80x3 is put into the bag-like waist belt and next, the attaching post 19xe2x80x3 is thrust into the cloth and inserted into the attaching hole in the base plate 5xe2x80x3. After that, a tip of the attaching post 19xe2x80x3 has to be crushed. For this purpose, it is necessary to dispose a punch together with the seat plate 18xe2x80x3 in the tube-like waist belt. However, it is very difficult to dispose the punch for crushing the attaching post 19xe2x80x3 in such a small space in the bag-like waist belt.
Accordingly, the invention has been achieved in views of the above described problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a hook for clothes having a mechanism for preventing a male member from escaping from a female member when the male member engages with the female member, so that a stabilized engagement state can be maintained securely. Further, this hook can be attached easily on a waist belt sewed together in the form of tube in clothes by means of an automatic machine and a good appearance without wrinkles is provided.
Another object of the invention is to provide a female member of a hook for clothes, which can be fixed on the waist belt firmly in a stabilized state and can be operated smoothly during use.
And another object of the invention is to provide a female member of a hook for clothes, wherein the female member and the male member maintain a secure engagement state without swinging when the male member is inserted into the female member attached on the waist belt portion, so that the male member is held horizontally in a stabilized state with respect to the female member.
Also another object of the invention is to provide a female member of a hook for clothes which allows the male member to be inserted into the female member attached on the waist belt smoothly and engaging/disengaging operation to be carried out easily with room.
Further object of the invention is to provide a male member of a hook for clothes which can be fixed to the waist belt firmly in a stabilized state and can be operated smoothly during use.
To achieve the above object, according to the main aspect of the invention, there is provided a hook for clothes, comprised of a female member, a male member and an attaching member. The female member has an upheaved portion, which is upheaved toward the surface, at an end of a flat base plate. Attaching holes are made in this upheaved portion for the female member to be attached onto cloth C. Hook-shaped engaging pieces are provided on both sides of the base plate such that they are protruded opposing each other in inward direction.
On the other hand, the male member is formed of a base plate. A concave portion is provided in each side face thereof so that the engaging pieces of the female member can fit with play. Then, an engaging protruded portion is provided laterally at a rear end of this concave portion to engage the engaging pieces thereby stopping a sliding. Attaching holes for attaching the male member onto cloth C are provided in a thick portion in of the base plate. The attaching member has attaching posts which can be inserted into the attaching holes of the female member and the male member, the attaching posts being posted on a flat seat plate.
Preferably, two attaching holes each having a recess, in which its front surface side is expanded, are formed in the upheaved portion of the female member. These attaching holes have substantially the same shape as the attaching holes in the male member and are disposed laterally in the upheaved portion.
Alternatively, one attaching hole having a recess, in which its front side is expanded and having substantially the same shape as the attaching hole in the male member, is disposed in the center of the upheaved portion of the female member. Plural small protrusions, which bite into cloth, are disposed around the attaching hole on a back face of the base plate.
Preferably, a horizontal flat portion is formed between inside ends of the engaging pieces and an end of the upheaved portion disposed on the base plate of the female member, so that the male member is capable of being placed thereon horizontally.
And preferably, a slope in which the male member can be inserted in an inclined sate is formed on the base plate of the female member such that it is entirely inclined gently from the flat portion to a leading end of the base plate.
Further preferably, two attaching holes each having a recess, in which faces thereof opposing the female member are expanded and having substantially the same shape as the attaching hole in the female member, are disposed along the center line of the base plate in a thick portion of the male member.
Alternatively, one attaching hole having a recess, in which a face thereof opposing the female member is expanded and having substantially the same shape as the attaching hole in the female member, is disposed in the center of the base plate, in its thick portion of the male member. Plural small protrusions, which bite into the cloth, are provided around the attaching hole on a back face of the base plate.